The Story Of The Forgotten Twin
by xXkashikuXx
Summary: Everyone has heard about Haku, the kind shinobi but who has heard about his twin? And reasons as to why he behaves the way he does lies within Read on and enjoy. WARNING: contains spoilers for Haku's plot.
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOUGE

It was a cold, snowy night and storms were raging. It was in the middle of the war that a child was born, cold and naked to the freezing world.

The child would never know the existence of its past, nor have the knowledge of what was to come in the near future. It was a bundle, a bundle of pure innocence that was born into a world, full of bloodshed and war.

A land where peace had so long forgotten itself, becoming more and more non-existent. A soft cry to the ears of the lady in the cold hut. Then another cry. She looked down. The midwife cried out in happiness.

It was twins! The woman was not blessed with a mere daughter, she had a son too. Gently, she cradled the boy in her right arm, the girl in her left. The twins smoothened when they felt their mother's touch.

Slowly and surely, as the war dragged on to become a time of peace, the twins grew closer and closer until nothing could separate them.

_**5 years later…**_

The twins grew up to be fine little children, not knowing the bitter past of the war. Their parents weren't too happy to tell them about it either so they just let them be.

However, the story of the war still remained, and it was hard to erase that burned scar etched deeply into the hearts of the people from the village for they could never forget the war between the _kekkei genkai_and the village people.

The village people feared the _kekkei genkai_and eliminated all of them. At least, that's what they thought. They had no idea that…among them, there were still members of the _kekkei genkai_ still alive, a mother and her children.


	2. The Life Of The Innocent

"Hey! Onee-chan! Careful!" Haku yelled from across the meadow of snow at his elder sister.

_Ooofffff~_

Then a loud cry could be heard. The girl had fallen down and hurt herself. Haku bent down beside her.

"Hey, Onee-chan! Careful where you run! Hey, don't cry anymore, okay?" Haku cocked his little head to one side indicating concern for his twin sister while holding out his hand.

Dressed in a scarf and the normal clothes that he always wore, little Haku looked irresistibility cute. Many little girls had already fallen for him but he had only eyes for his sister.

Their closeness could, at some point, be referred to as _incest_, a common term meaning intimate love towards one's brother or sister, intimate love meaning the type of love between lovers. Irresistibility

But to describe their relationship with each other was not easy. Haku could not live without his sister and neither could his sister without him. The feeling was mutual, probably even closer than love itself.

The two spent their whole time with each other, there was never a second that you could find them separated. Even in kindergarten and during play, the two of them always held hands, in a way, afraid to lose each other.

It was understandable, given their past, but most people took this as an inappropriate act. Students, even teachers, had complained to their parents about their intimacy.

But their parents were loving towards them, caring in every way. They never heeded anyone's accusations and always loved the twins.

The twins cared for each other, more than anyone else in the world ever could.

They slept together, ate together, held hands together.

The twin's parents were simple farmers who lived a simple life. Their family was poor, but happy and contented.

_**But one day that perfect family came crashing down just like that.**_

It was a normal snowy day, where everything seems perfect but in a minute, the whole world comes crashing down, yeah one of those days.

Well, one of those days happened, when Haku was playing outside and his twin had fallen asleep. Suddenly, he discovered a new ability, the ability to manipulate water.

Happily, he showed this ability to his mother. His mother, in horror, slapped him and ordered him never to do that again. In tears, however, she apologized to him later.

The truth was, Haku's mother was a _kekkei genkai,_ a bearer of the well-feared strong bloodline that was supposed to have vanished completely years ago during the war.

She hid that fact from her husband, hoping that they could continue playing the role of a happy family. She was a bearer of the _kekkei genkai: __ice release_ while Haku carried the _kekkei genkai: __ice release, wind release and water release._

Unbeknownst to them, however, this whole scene was observed by Haku's father from the shadows. Shocked at what he had seen, Haku's father made a drastic decision. He gathered a small group of villagers to kill his wife and her son. He had completely forgotten about his daughter though, who still laid out in the snow, fast asleep.

The little group gathered around the hut, and with tears in his eyes, Haku's father ordered the execution of his wife. After his wife died, he hunted for his son, Haku and tried to kill him too.

However, Haku, now bent on anger and hurt, released a fury of ice spikes which rained a bloody mess down on the villagers, and unknown to him, his own sister who was caught in the commotion.

Tired and hungry, Haku laid over the body of his mother with tears streaming down his cheeks. Then, hearing a cry he looked up, his tear-stained face and blood-shot eyes searching.

Suddenly, he remembered his sister, still out in the snow. Rushing to her aid, he realized that one of his spikes had pierced the little girl in the chest, killing her slowly. The spike had not yet hit the heart, but blood was overflowing as the place that was hit was right next to her little heart.

Crying, Haku knelt down next to her and held her in his arms. He was only about six at that time.

"Forgive me, sister. Please. I didn't mean to do this." Haku begged.

The twin held out her hand and cradled Haku's cheek with her palm.

"Cry not, onii-chan. I love you and I always will. But…onii-chan. I have to go…I cannot…breathe anymore. Onii-chan, I'm scared. Help me."

The little girl looked at Haku with pleading eyes.

Haku held her hand tightly and his sister squeezed his hand back. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks and slowly, her grasp became weaker…and weaker. And now…almost…no more…

"No! No! Why must this happen to me!" Haku shouted to the sky.

In his sorrow and grief, he called upon a terrible snowstorm that struck the whole village and everyone within it.

_**In a second…the whole village turned deathly quiet…**_


	3. The Deathly Still Town

_**Darkness, cold, chill, silence…**_

The whole village was quiet. Nothing moved. There were no animals, wild or bred. The village was a mess. Huts were destroyed, crushed and mashed up. The village looked like a tornado had just hit it. But for the little boy that lay in the snow, breathless, his new life had just begun.

_**When Haku had struck the village with his ice storm,**_

Ice spikes had scattered across the whole plain. There was screaming, squawking and crying as animals and people alike tried to escape.

_**5 minutes…then 10…**_

Finally, the ice storm stopped. There was not a sound to be heard. Haku collapsed, overtired from using his power to that extreme point.

His little body lay deathly still on the bed of snow.

_**A little figure approached him. It was the figure of a girl, wearing a white dress, as white as snow. She bent down towards him, stroking his head as she did so. Then she spoke, heard by no one but him.**_

"Onii-sama…Why did you do this? Why did you destroy so many innocent lives? Knowing you, when you wake up you won't be able to live with yourself. I love you, onii-sama. Take this as my last present to you…and to me. My time here is up. I hope to achieve Nirvana and be rebirth as something beautiful. Take this, please. Forget about me. Live your life."

Putting her hand on his forehead, she cast a bright white light.

First, it shimmered, then it became brighter and brighter and covered the whole of Haku's body with it.

_Sayonara, Haku. Forget about me. From this day onwards you will never know that I exist. Live your life just as I will live mine._

_**And the little girl disappeared, taking the bright white light along with her, leaving Haku in the snow all alone.**_


	4. The Unknown Life

_**When Haku woke up, most of his memory was gone.**_

What he could remember was him showing his newfound power to his mother happily, then his mother getting angry at him afterwards but apologizing later.

Then came the painful part. He remembered how his only father had betrayed him and his mother, causing the family to fall into ruins.

He remembered his father killing his mother and how she had begged for mercy but her cries had only fallen on deaf ears. He remembered how merciless the villages had been, killing his only mother with a cold heart merely because of her power.

_The power was not hers to choose…why then, did they kill her? She did not ask for power, she merely wanted a happy life._

Haku clenched his fist in anger, sadness and loneliness filling in his heart. His family had disappeared, leaving only him behind.

Then he remembered about the death of the village, along with his father.

_I killed them…why?_

Haku looked at his hand, confused. He was no longer angry, no longer sad. Inside of him, there was only emptiness. Everything else had ceased to exist.

It was just darkness, emptiness where his heart had been. He did not even know if his heart still existed or if it had vanished along with the lives of the villagers that he had taken.

Weary and tired, but his stomach growling, Haku was forced to rummage through the remains of the village to find food.

After filling his empty stomach, he lay down on the snow and fell asleep.

_**Days passed, and the village remained empty.**_

The village was on the outskirts of town and outsiders rarely passed by it. The silence and loneliness started to weigh down on Haku, weakening him even more than he already was.

_**A month passed and the food supply began to run low.**_

Haku decided to look for another village. He did not know if another village other than his own actually existed but he had no choice. Food was running low and it was either to stay there and die or to try and look for another village and maybe be able to survive there.

Haku had never been outside of his own village before. He was heading towards an unknown future, but deep inside his heart, nothing seemed to matter anymore.

_**For since the death of his village, Haku had died along with it. What remained was merely a small spark that kept the little body moving, becoming like a machine. Food…shelter…and water. To satisfy these three things had become his life.**_


	5. Lower Than Dogs Itself

_**After days and days of wandering, Haku finally stumbled upon a small farming village, similar to his own.**_

Tired and hungry, he lay down on the streets and curled up into a ball. There he fell asleep, ignored by all who passed him. The streets were relatively empty.

It was a cold and long winter. So cold that even crops could not be planted. The people were surviving on what they had, waiting for the next spring to arrive.

_**Haku slept for many days, when finally the cold awakened him.**_

There was a snowstorm brewing and all the villagers were locked up tight in their homes. Even the animals were well taken care of by their owners as they slept peacefully in their kennels without worry.

Having nowhere to shelter, Haku tried sheltering in a bun shop but when the owner saw him, dirty and ragged as he was, she chased him out with a rolling pin, afraid that he would chase away customers, although what kind of customer would appear during that kind of storm no one knows.

In the end Haku managed to find shelter behind a big garbage container. When the storm finally stopped, poor Haku was shivering from the cold, his teeth chattering.

Hungry and tired, Haku decided to rummage through the garbage to search for scraps. Finally, he found a chicken bone with a tiny piece of meat still stuck onto it.

Devouring it hungrily, Haku searched for more scraps but to no avail.

_**For many days, Haku rummaged through garbage for food.**_

When there was a snowstorm, Haku would either take shelter behind or in the garbage container, with the lid closed, if the storm was too bad.

Occasionally, Haku would have to go days without food and often when he found food, he was forced to fight for it with the wild dogs that roamed the street.

Once, he had kicked a mother dog aside so that he could get the tiny piece of meat on the floor. Growling, the puppy of the mother dog stood protectively in front of his mother after Haku had kicked it.

The scene hit Haku hard. The memories came flooding back, causing Haku to fall to the floor in emotional pain. Although he could not remember his sister, he could remember how he stood protectively in front of his mother after she had breathed her last breath, thanks to his traitor father.

_**The days passed by like that, each similar to the one before. Then one day, while Haku was begging on the street, he came across a man that carried a large sword.**_

And the man scoffed at Haku and lifted his sword as if he was about to strike Haku with it…


	6. The Man With Eyes as Dark as the Night

I woke up, shivering. _That dream...there it was again. Fire and ice, flashing before my eyes, something pressing onto my chest. _It wasn't the first time I has this dream. It had been happening for two weeks now, continuously. And as my screams were absorbed into the darkness and I was sure that I was going to die, I would wake up, screaming into the stillness of the night.

_Ring! Ring! Rrrrrr-inggg!_

*Urrgh*

Slamming my hand down hard onto the stupid alarm clock, I climbed out of bed and fumbled for the lights, knocking the wall a few times. The lights blinded my eyes for a second, white spots dancing in front of my eyes, blocking my vision. Washing my face with cold water, I proceeded to walk to my class.

* * *

ASHFORD ACADEMY, LONDON, YEAR 2015 –

Vast, endless view of grass as far as the eye could see. Lush greenery filled one's sight, instilling peace at the first glance. Colorful flowers covered the hills with all the colors of the rainbow – and more. All around there were pink bushes, purple bushes, orange bushes – you name it – It was really a sight wondrous to the eyes. And the view of the sunset – lovely – The sky would be lighted with all shades of orange – yellow, white and sometimes the occasional pink and purple – It was truly a place to be.

And this, was my home.

"Dammit! I'm late!"

The bell rand impatiently as I raced across the lawn, ignoring the gardener's cries of complaint. I shouted apologetically in return as I ran.

"Gome, gome!"

The gardener muttered a curse under his breath, inaudible at the distance that I was from him. He went back to watering the plants, almost drowning the poor plants with too much water.

"Okay! For today we shall learn about World War II! Can anyone tell me how Pearl Harbour played an important part in this war?"

Chairs scraped the floor as students hurried to take out their books.

"Sara! If you're going to enter the class, do it the proper way! Don't sneak in through the back like a mouse!"

The whole class burst out into laughter as Sara blushed and took her seat among her classmates.

* * *

Something stirred in the man's eyes. Slowly, he lowered his sword and spoke. His voice was gruff and sounded worn.

"Boy, stop sitting there like an idiot. You want food? Get up and follow me."

Haku stared into the man's sapphire-blue eyes, his own warm brown chestnut eyes dirty brown from malnutrition but widened at the mention of food. His small body rose weakly, fell and rose again. He had skin that was thin enough to see through to his bones.

As the man walked, so did I. it was a struggle, with this weak body of mine, but somehow I managed. The only thought in my mind was food. It was the only thought that kept me going.

When we reached a hilltop the man threw something to me and I caught it numbly, almost dropping it. The smell was familiar and as I gazed down at what marvelous thing I was holding in my hand, I realized that it was something that I hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a piece of bread.

I gobbled it down in an instant, not bothering to chew as my little stomach growled. It was the tastiest thing that I had ever ate in what seemed like an eternity.

The man smiled at me. Somehow the smile didn't suit his stern face. I stared up at him, into his eyes, wanting to beg for more. His smile disappeared instantly and he turned away.

Wondering what to do next, I just stood there, my body numb from the cold but my mind not realizing it. I was surprised when the man spoke again.

"Follow me, boy and from now on you will be my apprentice."

_**The days passed, one painful day after the other…**_

The man took me in and introduced himself as Zabuza. He thought me to fight, to kill. I submitted myself to him, defeating the enemies and killing when he asked me to, even though my nature was not that of killing. I learned to master every jutsu, every style that he ever thought me. I was a fast learner, even master admitted that. In a few years, I had mastered the art of the sword. Even though I was capable of killing someone with a sword, I found that using senbon was more precise and that there was less blood during a killing. In just a short time I had decided to use senbon as my main weapon.

I also became skilled in the art of medicine, joining the ANBU Black Ops, a secret organization of skilled ninjas who are also skilled in the area of medicine and are known for their detailed knowledge of the human body. I joined the Kirigakure branch and became skilled in special techniques such as the Temporary Paralysis Technique, the ability to stop a person's heart without killing the person. I also became skilled in the knowledge of the human body and knowing all their pressure points and whatnot.

In one particular mission, I killed twenty people at once in one hit. The shock of killing no longer wounded me, it merely became like a daily thing to do. Mission after mission I was sent on, most of it involved killing the enemies and sparing no one. My master's master, Gato, was a merciless being that had no heart.

I could never forget my first killing though. My legs shook hard and my whole body would not stop shivering. Master looked pitifully at me and with a sudden movement, patted me on the head and swept me into his arms. He then carried me away from the scene without a single word. It was the first time that I had ever seen him act that way.

The next morning, he woke me up with a prod on my forehead. I could feel something soft and furry on my stomach. Waking up with a start, my eyes started into the eyes of another being, gazing intently into mine. It was a white snow rabbit.

The kindness that my master had shown me was unforgettable. After that incident though, master returned back to normal. Slowly, he taught me to be a shinobi. Although I tried to be one for master's sake, I knew that deep inside, there was no escaping my own heart. And I think…master knew that too.

At one point of the many missions that I was sent on, my rest place was situated near a forest. I picked up a hobby of gathering herbs and learning to identify them. There I brewed the herbs and gave them to master to drink when he was injured.

My favorite piece of clothing that I owned was a pink yukata, which I had bought at a stall in a bazaar with the pocket money that I had earned from carrying out missions. Somehow, I felt that a part of me was missing. I could feel that some memories from deep inside of me were trying to release themselves when I wore it. Try as I could, there was no way to retrieve those memories.

_**From then on, I knew that a void in my heart had appeared and that it was growing bigger and bigger with every passing day.**_


End file.
